Ururu Has a What?
by cbhwrites
Summary: I don't believe it! Ururu couldn't have gotten a crush. Who has become the apple of her eye? Will she get her hands on them? KisYor Oneshot


-1**Title**: Ururu Has a What!?

**Author**: cbhwrites

**Notes**: So this is probably my first fan fiction in what must be two to perhaps three years! But this series has wormed its way into my heart enough to get me inspired, so I hope you enjoy the story. Just a one-shot, maybe I'll get something with more of a plot going soon.

**Warning**: There will be spoilers of sorts from relatively early in the anime, be wary.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own nor wish to own any part of the anime Bleach.

**Ururu Has a What?!**

"Ah, uhm…Yoruichi-san? Can I ask you something?" Wondered little Ururu, broom in hand as the cat walked near the entrance of the Urahara shoten during the late morning of a cheerful day.

"Most certainly, what is it?" Yoruichi asked as she sat on her hind side to stare at the usually quiet girl curiously. A red hue quickly rushed to Ururu's face as she began to stutter.

"S-since you're kind of…well, probably a bit more knowledgeable of these things," she stopped as she tried to put together her next words, and put a finger to her mouth to think and concentrate, "what would you call it when you get this warm feeling every time you see someone, like an embarrassed feeling. Only you're not really embarrassed to have it?" Ururu blushed furiously after saying this, but Yoriuchi only smiled as much as a cat could, well more like grinned.

"Why's this Ururu-chan? I'd normally say you have some kind of crush, but I simply couldn't have any idea just who it'd be on." Yoruichi's false truth purred through her mouth, no idea, yeah right, she had quite a few predictions on just who it might be.

"I suppose you might call it that," Ururu mumbled shyly, "I have kind of liked this person a while now…"

"Ichigo!" Yoruichi jumped the girl with her first suspicion. Ururu just twiddled her thumbs a moment and then shook her head in the negative. Yoruichi looked at the girl quietly for just a moment before…

"Oohh, I must know now, is it - Jinta-kun!?" She questioned the girl as she stood on all fours and began to walk towards her. She just shook her head again, seemingly even more embarrassed.

"No, Jinta-kun is too young for me and that's gross!" She said sticking her tongue out as if it were to Jinta himself.

"Oh three years isn't so much later on in life, Ururu-chan." Yoruichi said beginning to think she had found the girl out and she was just in denial.

"I suppose Yoruichi-san, but he's still not the one!" She giggled, beginning to enjoy this guessing game as she wagged her finger in front of the cat's face as Yoruichi just gave a slightly glaring look to the girl.

"Hmm, if not him then, perhaps freeloader-san? Renji-kun?" Yoruichi was actually beginning to really wonder just who the mystery man was.

"Mmmm, nope Yoruichi-san! That's three losses!" she proudly stated whilst holding three fingers out in the air. Yoruichi just laid down on the warm pavement with an exasperated look plastered on her face, "I wasn't aware you were actually keeping score here." She looked up at the girl now, her curiosity piqued by who this guy must be, "All right, Ururu-chan, I give, who's the lucky guy?"

Ururu looked around as if to see if there was some kind of intruder or spy who might steal her secret, Yoruichi was the only one she could trust with _such _vital information. The cat stared at the odd little girl as she went through her little act, then Ururu quietly sneaked up and crouched down next to Yoruichi. Placing her mouth near the opening of the cat's alert ear, she quickly whispered, "I think I like manager-san."

Yoruichi's feline eyes widened faster than she could flash-step and she grinned hugely. "Oh, now? Old Urahara is it?" Ururu nodded her head rapidly, blushing once again as she put her hands behind her back and stood up to full height again, only to begin rocking on her heels back and forth.

"My, my, lucky Kisuke," the cat said happily, "Ururu-chan, would you like it if I put in a good word for you? I think I might could get him to warm up to you, eh?"

The little girl was so cute as the excitement filled her features that Yoruichi would do something so nice. She clapped her hands as she said, "Oh please Yoruichi-san! I would very much appreciate that!" She bowed her respect as the cat stood up to carry out the mission.

As Ururu quickly resumed her work with renewed vigor now that her crush would soon be hers, Yoruichi tip-toed through the little shop knowing just where to find Kisuke at this point in the morning. As she neared his room, she transformed into her human body and slid the shoji open as she saw a picturesque description of Kisuke's very life. Him laying half way on his futon, but mostly on top of the surrounding tatami mats as he slumbered and snored in blissful unconsciousness; she just clucked to her self disapprovingly as she went straight to where she kept some of her own clothes for when she came through.

After dressing herself, she walked over to him and kneeled down next to him, she brushed his long bangs out of the way and kissed his forehead sweetly, slightly surprised when he began to stir.

"Hmm, ah, Yoruichi-chan…" He mumbled, eyes cracking open lazily as he stared at his life-long best friend, "Why is it I can't wake up to this more often, ne?" She gave him a sly smirk and just watched him.

"What's that smirk for?" He asked finding where he had put his hat before drifting to sleep late the prior night. "Sort of looks like you know something I don't, do you intend to tell me?"

"Oh, utterly and completely…" She laughed out loud as she stood back up to full height. He slowly, with only the ache that sleep can bring, sat himself up on his elbows as he lolled his head back disinterestedly as to what she might say.

"Well?" he asked, mildly curious though hiding it.

"It would seem, that Ururu-chan has been harboring feelings for a certain someone around here, and was afraid to tell anyone but me." She grinned maliciously at her friend as he had his epiphany fast approaching.

"Uh-oh, well I guess I'll have to break her heart won't I?" He languidly grinned lying back onto his futon and pulling his hat even further over his eyes.

"Oh come on, Kisuke, be nice!" Yoruichi asked as she crouched back down to the lazy man. He just laid motionless…and Yoruichi all ready had enough. "I said be nice!" She angrily commanded as she whipped the hat off his head.

"Gah! Okay, okay!" He said while fumbling to get his hat back as she held it just out of his reach. "I'll be nice."

"You better, because I promised her I'd put in a good word," Yoruichi growled at the shop owner as he tried not to shudder at her threat. He just laid back down silently and pulled the hat down to his nose again. She smiled sweetly at him again, though he couldn't see it, then quickly pecked him on the lips before rising to go tell Ururu the wonderful news.

----

"Ururu-chan! I think it worked!" Yoruichi said appearing out of the entrance of the shop, still in human form. Ururu's eyes shined with innocent hope as she spoke, "Really?"

"Yup, looks like you have a date of sorts with manager-san himself!" Yoruichi whispered excitedly to the girl as she threw a peace sign to the girl. Ururu almost dropped her broom out of shock.

"When?" She shyly asked still quiet as ever even though brimming with joy.

"How's tonight sound, ne? That's what he was suggesting himself at least!" She lied as the little girl believed every bit. Ururu looked into Yoruichi's eyes with happiness and she smiled hugely.

"Let's just have you be ready here in a few hours and Urahara will stop by your room to pick you up, okay?" Yoruichi said trying to look like these were very important orders.

"Okay, Yoruichi-san," the girl quietly accepted with a salute. Then she spoke quickly tripping over words while trying to ask, "But, uhm, Yoruichi-san, do you think you could maybe help me look pretty for manager-san? Cause you're really pretty and I just think that you could-" She was cut-off right there by the woman as she said, "Of course, Ururu-chan!"

Truly she was very touched by the girl's opinion of her.

----

After having supported Ururu in her decisions on what should be worn to impress the "very, very vain" sandal hat, Yoruichi quickly skittered back to Kisuke's room to get him ready as well, seeing as he was supposed to be picking up Ururu in even less than ten minutes now. He wasn't there, however, and she then headed to the back storage room to find him sitting, playing with some odd trinket he must've created ages ago.

"Kisuke! You have a date in less than ten minutes, get ready! Now!" He looked up from his work of art for only a moment, acknowledging her, and then speaking, slowly, "I do?"

"Yes! Get up you ass, if you break Ururu's heart I'll stay out of your bed far, far longer than we're _both_ used to!" She threatened with fire in her eyes. He just looked back at her with mild amusement, "My, my, so mean today Yoruichi." He stretched and slowly stood as he went to go change in his room.

"You wouldn't be jealous that I don't take _you _out on dates now would you?" He questioned after entering his room, Yoruichi following right behind him, glared at his ridiculous hat and growled slightly under her breath.

"That's not what this is about Kisuke! If it wa-" She was cut off as Ururu's words reached the two of them.

"Manager-san, I'm ready for our date." She quietly spoke up behind the two quarreling friends. They both stopped their glowering at each other to look at her, as Urahara reacted first and said, "Ah! Ururu-chan, you look so pretty on this early evening!"

He began to walk toward her and she blushed heavily as she tried hard not to smile. Yoruichi behind him muttered under her breath something about not even changing for the poor girl. Urahara ignored the woman behind him and quickly took the girl's hand, giving her his goofiest smile and said, "How about we go to the theatre to see a film tonight, Ururu-chan? Would that be fun?"

The girl's face remained relatively motionless as usual, but her eyes shone through with happiness. Yoruichi just smiled at the scene, shook her head, and left them to go into Kisuke's room. Urahara began to walk with Ururu to the exit of the shop, talking mindlessly about this and waving his hands in the air excitedly about some crazy idea. She quietly listened.

----

It was perhaps three hours later when the two returned from the movie, Kisuke rapidly reviewing and describing what they saw and rating the special effects. The night was over them now as they approached the Urahara shoten.

"And when that one guy flew out of the truck, and onto the road! _Whew_!" Kisuke said as he opened shoji and allowed Ururu in first. She seemed to be enjoying her first date with the manager and allowed a small smile at his behavior.

"Ahhh, well I think it's about time we both turned in for today, ne Ururu-chan?" He suggested as she nodded and gave a short 'hai' in reply. So he walked her to her room and opened the door for her once more as he grabbed her hand and quickly kissed it.

"Good night Ururu-chan, sleep well." He spoke low, then silently turned around humming some odd, off-key tune in his head.

"Good night, Manager-san," she said as she closed the door after his departure. She then fell onto her knees and blushed heavily. "He kissed my hand!" She whispered to herself.

----

As Kisuke walked back to his room he could hear the beginnings of a distant rumble in the sky. As he opened the door the thunder shattered the peaceful silence and he sighed in disdain.

"Why, oh why?" He wondered to no one in particular as he was suddenly surprised. "My, my, Yoruichi decided to stay tonight?" He thought to himself. He began to undress some of his outer robes as he headed toward the closet to get himself a sheet and Yoruichi some more blankets seeing as she had kicked off the one normally on his futon. He covered her quietly with two more blankets then settled down near her with his own blanket, laying on his said so he could watch her sleep.

"Beautiful, Yoruichi," he said lazily as his mind prepared for sleep, distant thunder still roaring in the background. His eyes began to close when he suddenly felt a warm hand on his cold one.

"Come here, mister," she muttered as she pulled him nearer to her warmth, "How'd it go, hmm?"

"Rather well I suppose," he replied over a yawn to her inquiry, "Did you know Ururu actually enjoys a violent movie?" She giggled at his question.

"No, not really."

"Well, she does." He insisted, as she just smiled at him and kissed him full on the lips. Kisuke instantly reacted this time and pulled her close as they found one another's bodies under a single blanket now.

"Thank you for going along with this Kisuke, I could tell she wanted this a lot." She thanked him as he grinned back and then kissed her again, this time heavier. She placed her hand at the nape of his neck and pulled him closer.

The thunder boomed again, this time much nearer as their passions grew. Yoruichi sat on top of Kisuke still holding a kiss as she gained entrance to his mouth and their tongues battled for dominance. Their rhythm picking up even between their layers of clothing as they grinded together. They broke the kiss for a moment and Yoruichi gasped quietly, trying not to be too loud while everyone slept.

The thunder sounded, this time directly over head, the two lovers suddenly slowed as they both heard nearing foot steps right outside of Kisuke's room, but it was too late, the shoji door slid open during mid-kiss revealing a horrified Ururu as she looked for somewhere to hide from the loud storm. However, realization struck the girl almost immediately and a completely different look of terror crushed the girl's features as tears began to well up at what she had seen. Even through the dark it had been obvious…

Yoruichi, the one she had thought to be on her side, was with Urahara! Kissing him! Ururu took off down the hall toward the nearest exit, tears stinging at her eyes.

Yoruichi and Kisuke gave each other a similar look before Yoruichi quickly stood up and gave a quick, "Be right back." He just laid back with a disappointed look as she disappeared quickly to find the girl before she could get too far.

----

"Ururu-chan!" She said as she found the girl on top of the shop, leaning against an air conditioning unit, knees to her chest and sobbing quietly. "Hey…"

"Why, Yoruichi-san? Why would you do that?" She choked out as she looked at the dark-skinned woman. Yoruichi just squatted down near the girl and thought about an answer.

"I'm really sorry Ururu-chan, but Urahara and I are I guess…more than friends. I'm sorry if you felt misled in any way. I just wanted Kisuke to take you out to be acknowledging of your feelings." She hoped she was saying the right things.

"I thought he-he-," she started before she broke down again.

"Shhh, shhh," Yoruichi tried calming the girl as she pulled her into her arms and lightly embraced her. The girl's sobbing slowed to a quiet whimper and Yoruichi stood up while still holding her just as rain began to fall from the dark, stormy, night sky.

"Let's get ourselves indoors now." She said and then disappeared from the roof as she flashed back inside.

It was quiet in the kitchen when Yoruichi walked in, still holding Ururu as they headed to her room. "Let's just get you to bed for now, okay?" The girl did nothing in response. Yoruichi could feel her shoulder dampening now from the girl's silent tears. Her heart broke.

Once inside Ururu's room, she laid her onto her futon, the girl didn't look the least bit sleepy as she stared back up at her with wide, scared eyes.

"Do you like Urahara-san a lot, Yoruichi-san?" She interrogated quietly while the mentioned pulled a blanket up over the little girl. Yoruichi gave a slight grin for a moment before giving her full reply.

"Very-very much, I've liked him since we were about your age I'd suppose. He's the one thing, the one solid thing, that has always been there." She gave the girl a wistful look as she tucked her in, Ururu's attention now completely captivated by the woman she had come to recognize as a mother-figure.

"Really? You've known him _that _long? You guys are old," Ururu commented as she relaxed into her futon, beginning to grow weary of consciousness.

"Hmm, yes, I suppose we are pretty old, Ururu-chan," she gave a small giggle at the girl's words. "I'd do anything for him, there's no one I trust more."

"Wow, I hope I get to have someone like that."

"Maybe you have all ready met them, hmm?" Yoruichi spoke suggestively while giving the girl a lifted eyebrow.

"Eww, you mean Jinta-kun don't you!?" She spoke in a heated whisper, "I could never ever!" The girl tried to deny tiredly.

"Hah, and I use to think that of our Kisuke-san. It all changes eventually, you'll see." She assured Ururu as her eyes began to slowly drift closed.

"Well…I'm glad that-" Ururu stopped suddenly to yawn and settle into her covers better, "- Urahara-san has someone who can be trusted at least, I think I can accept that much." Yoruichi just smiled.

"Hai, I agree. That's what I'd want for him, no matter what." Yoruichi said but the girl was all ready comfortably asleep. She silently kissed the girl's forehead before standing to her full height and leaving the room.

Once closing the girl's shoji screen, she stopped, feeling Kisuke's eyes on her. She turned left swiftly.

"All is well, Yoruichi-chan?" The manager questioned as he shifted most of his weight to his cane.

"Hai, she's asleep now." She answered.

"You know, I'm not sure that I've told you this but you'd make a really good-" She cut him off there.

"Yes you've told me," she whispered through clenched teeth. "Many times! Don't you ever finish that sentence!" She shoved past him and toward his room.

"Ah, Yoruichi-chan! I think you'd be really cute with a large belly!" He spoke still, knowing he was crossing the line, but also knowing she wouldn't do anything to him. He followed her into his room.

"Just shut up, Urahara-san." She said as she dragged sandal hat toward their futon and gave him a chaste kiss.

"Yes ma'am, Yoruichi-san." He murmured as he deepened the next kiss.

**End**

**A/N:** Ahhhh, well there it is, my first story in a long time! I hope anyone who read it enjoyed it, I'm sorry if characters are OOC, I still don't have a very good hold on this series, I guess. I had a hard time with Ururu, buuut that's not too important.

Welp, review if you dare, I will take any and all reviews, constructive criticism or flames, have at it!


End file.
